Dragon Lover
is the 9th episode of Ultraman Max. This episode aired on August 27th, 2005.http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/story/20050827/story_main.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Dragon Lover" Synopsis Developers want to build a hot spring resort on land sacred to the dragon shrine. Will the dragon Natsunomeryu awaken to destroy the village? Plot The episode opens up with Kaito staring out at a lake, contemplating about the events of what happened yesterday. The scene then changes back to several days ago. Mayor Minakami of Natsukawa is conversing with a Business Man, who wishes to turn his land into a Tourist Hot-Spot, with the Mayor's son goading his father to agree. Unknown to everyone except Minakami, Natsukawa's land is sacred to a deity known as "Natsunomeryu," and the Mayor fears that using the land for tourism and profit will upset the deity. To Minakami's horror, his son and the Business Man stage a hoax Dragon and their trick gathers even more tourists than before, as well as a manhunt to find said Dragon. DASH also gets wind of the hoax, and Kaito and Mizuki are sent to investigate. To their misfortune however, their investigation is cut short by Minakami and his son, who believe their presence will not only upset Natsunomeryu even further (Minakami,) but also cause the tourists to be frightened away (the Mayor's son.) With no signs of life detected in Natuskawa Lake, DASH prepares to leave until Kaito is drawn away by a mysterious girl who leads him to the shrine of Natsunomeryu. Upon arriving, the girl reveals to Kaito that Natsunomeryu was originally the land's guardian until Humanity's destruction of it and its lake caused Natsunomeryu to turn against them and destroy Natsukawa's Village until it was sealed away. The girl fears that due to the construction of the resort that Natsunomeryu will rise again to carry out its vengeance. Back at DASH's HQ, after analyzing the footage of the Dragon, DASH learns of the hoax and they return to call out the Mayor's son, who shows no sympathy for his actions. To make matters worse, an annual Fireworks Festival that will draw in many Tourists from Tokyo is about to take place, leaving the truth of the hoax to be kept underwraps for the sake of preserving Natsukawa's Village. Inevitably, Natsunomeryu's presence begins to become more malevolent, frightening a few tourists in the process. Kaito also catches up with the mysterious girl to learn that Natsunomeryu's return will be coming and that the only way to stop it is for a Hero to seal it away again. Later that night, when the Festival is taking place. The Business Man, the Mayor's Son, and a few construction workers arrive at the Shrine's Location and they proceed to destroying the Shrine, while the Son reveals that he plans on turning the Village into a Spa Resort into order to save it, disregarding the Legend of Natsunomeryu altogether. To everyone's horror, the premotion becomes true as the Shrine is destroyed, Natsunomeryu emerges from Lake Natsukawa and begins its rampage. The Tourists all flee as Natsunomeryu's Blue Flames sets both the Village, and the Forest on fire while DASH is left to evacuate as many people as possible. However just as Kaito is about to transform into Ultraman Max, he is stopped by the girl, who tells him that Natsunomeryu is not the enemy and that his actions were brought about by Humanity as fortold. Despite apologizing to her for not believing her, Kaito had to follow his duties as an Ultra and he transformed into Ultraman Max to battle the Dragon. After a long battle, Max manages to temporarily knock out Natsunomeryu and he used his Icing Wave to extingush Natsunomeryu's damage to the village. Afterwards, Natsunomeryu recovered and resumed fighting Max. However just as it seemed Max was about to end the fight with his Max Cannon, he was stopped by the girl yet again, who appeared before him by a tear that was shed by Natsunomeryu himself. It is revealed that the girl was an entity created by Natsunomeryu to show his pain and suffering from the destruction that was being caused to his home. Wanting to end his suffering, Max carries out the prophecy of Natsunomeryu and re-seals him away, putting the dragon back at peace. Also after witnessing the events, the villagers too realize the errors of their ways and the resort plans are scrapped. The scene then changes back to the present from whence the episode started off. Kaito then learns that the same girl that had accompanied Natsunomeryu was also a spirit, whom had died 20 years ago... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes